Different World
by BlossomMoon1827
Summary: Tsuna one day was send to another parallel world, where his twin older brother, Sawada Yoshimune was becoming the Vongola Decimo! Can Tsuna train Dame-Tsuna in this world to defeat his evil twin brother, and make himself the Vongola Decimo? Sorry for bad summary, just read it if you want to. First fanfic. I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Plz Review! No pairings so far
1. Chapter 1 - Birthday Present

Hello minna-san! Thank you for reading this, its my first fanfic, so plz review!

* * *

"Happy Birthday Tsuna/Tsu-kun/Tsuna-san/Sawada/Juudaime!" His famiglia said.

It was his birthday, and Sawada Tsunayoshi (or Vongola Decimo) was having a party at his mansion.

Everything was going fine, as how it was supposed to be.

It was time for presents, and Tsuna got all kinds of presents.

From Gokudera, he got a expensive-looking watch, and from Yamamoto, he got a big plate full of sushi.

Well, each person gave him something good... well, most of them (expectations were Fran and Haru, who gave him a costume of a frog)

Now, it was Byakuran's turn, and Tsuna was a little bit nervous.

Even though Vomgola was now allies with the newly formed Millfiore, he was still scared of Byakuran.

"Hurry and open the present, Tsunayoshi-kun!" Byakuran told him.

"Whats inside?" Tsuna asked cautiously. "It's a surprise!"

Tsuna slowly opened the neatly wrapped box.

_BOOOM!_

Tsuna blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2 - Tsuna wakes up

Second chapter, please review...

* * *

Tsuna opened his eyes. 'Where am I?'

He looked around the room he was in. 'It looks familiar… ! This is my room at Namimori!'

Tsuna got up from the bed, walking around the room.

'I was living at Italy as Vongola Decimo, and today was my birthday, and…

Oh yes, I opened Byakuran's present, and now I'm here…'

Tsuna then realized a boy in the corner of the room. "Who are you?" the boy asked.

"Who are _you_?" Tsuna said, as he saw the boy had the same face as him.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi aka Dame-Tsuna," said the boy, introducing himself.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi aka Dame-Tsuna too" said Tsuna.

*Now, it will get confusing, so Tsuna we know would be called Tsuna, and Tsuna in this world would be called Dame-Tsuna*

The two stared at each other for a few minutes.

Then, a Baby appeared from the window. "Yo, Dame- Tsunas" the baby said.

"Reborn!" Tsuna said, walking towards his totur. "Why am I here? Who is he?"

"Who are you? What are you doing in my room?" Dame- Tsuna asked.

"Stop asking questions, he will explain all of this" said the sun Arcobaleno, pointing right.

"Yaa, Tsunayoshi-kun!" Byakuran said, jumping into the room.

" Byakuran, what happened here!? Is this related to the present you gave me?" Tsuna asked.

" Yes, Indeed." Byakuran said, as he sat down. "Here, I will explain, so sit down. You too Dame- Tsunayoshi-kun, this also involves you.

Tsuna and Dame-Tsuna sat down, ready to listen to Byakuran's story.

"So this is how it goes…."

* * *

So, how do you like it so far? :)

I will try to finish the next chapter by tomorrow...


	3. Chapter 3 - Explanation

Konnichiwa!

Thx for the reviews minna-san xD!

Fi Suki Saki: I kind of changed the summary so read that for more info!

Paigecat: Thank you! :)

Koneko-sempai: Sorry, I will try to make it more longer...

FallenxLinkin: Thx for the review!

Now for the story-

* * *

So, Byakuran started his explanation.

"This is a different world from where you live, Tsunayoshi-kun. In this world, Reborn-kun is not ordered by Vongola Nono to tutor Dame-Tsunayoshi-kun, or his brother, Yoshimune-kun. That makes Yoshimune-kun the next Vongola heir, because he is more strong, old, and popular."

"Why am _I _here? You can just let Yoshimune become the next Vongola heir." asked Tsuna. Dame-Tsuna nodded."I don't care if he becomes a mafia or not"

Byakuran sighed. "Well, if Yoshimune-kun become Vongola Decimo, this world will end. He is kind of a stubborn person, who uses people for a sheild, and uses people for attacking. He does nothing himself, and that makes the Vongola separated, and gets destroyed by other mafioso. Then a mafia war begins, and this world won't become intresting any more. That means bad news for me. So, I want you to train Dame-Tsuna to become a good leader for the Vongola"

"What!?" Tsuna exclaimed. "Hi...HIEEEEEEE! I don't want to become a mafia!" Dame-Tsuna shrieked.

"Shut up!" Reborn kicked the two Tsunas. "This means that the world depends on you two!"

"But aren't you more good at tutoring than me? You can just tutor Dame-Tsuna!" said Tsuna, although he felt sorry for Dame-Tsuna. "I could if I wanted to, but don't you know yourself more than anybody? Also, this will make you a better leader" Reborn smirked.

'How does tutoring make myself a better leader!?' thought Tsuna, as he nodded obediently.

"But...but I'm not good at anything! I'm bad at learning, sports, and every other activity! I'm No good! How can I become a mafia, and defeat Yoshimune!?" Dame-Tsuna wailed.

"I know you're jealous of your brother, and I know that your brother bullies you when his parents are not looking." Reborn said, and Dame- Tsuna twitched. "You're the same as Tsuna I know. You're pathetic and negative. But if you and Tsuna were the same, I think you have the same amount of resolve as Tsuna does. With that resolve, you can definitely defeat Yoshimune." Reborn encouraged him. "Also, you would make the same family Tsuna has." Reborn said.

"Do you mean there's Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto and the other guardians in this world too?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes, once Dame-Tsuna make them a part of his family in his own way, Byakuran would send the guardians from our world to this world to train them." Reborn explained.

"Oh yeah, also, Byakuran will send other ally(like Dino and Yuni!) of our world to this world to convince themselves in this world to fight with Dame-Tsuna."Reborn said.

"I don't really get it, but nice to meet you Tsunayoshi-san! What are you going to teach me?" Dame-Tsuna greeted Tsuna.

"I will teach you all my moves, basic material arts, and how to change your resolve into dying-will flames" Tsuna said smiling at him.

So now, Tsuna and Reborn is staying at Dame-Tsuna's house to tutor him to become a mafia boss!

* * *

How was it? I'm trying to make it longer but I don't have time T^T

I don't now when I will update the next chapter (because of school and all thouse stuff), but I'm sure it will be soon.

Plz review! For now, Ciao ciao~!


	4. Chapter 4 - Morning part 1

Sorry for a late update! ): I have all these science projects and HWs and other very boring stuff...  
I forgot to tell, but Tsuna and the guardians are all TYL (Tsuna's more mature!)! But Reborn is still a baby :3  
I still don't know how to write yaoi, so I'm very sorry!(Although I love 1827 X3)  
'This' is thoughts, "This" is a quote!

Hope you guys enjoy! xD

* * *

~Morning~

"Tsu-kun! It's time for school!" called Sawada Nana, Dame-Tsuna's mother.  
"5 more minutes..." Dame-Tsuna winced, digging inside his bed.

"Dame-Tsuna wake up already!" said Reborn, jumping-kicking Dame-Tsuna. "You're going to be late!"

Dame-Tsuna got up, lazily opening his eyes. "Isn't this too harsh!? And you're not supposed to be my tutor!"

"I'm your tutor's tutor, so just get up and go eat breakfast already!" said Reborn, kicking Dame-Tsuna down the stairs.

"Itte~" said, Dame-Tsuna, rubbing his head.

"Che, Dame-Tsuna, get out of the way!" said Yoshimune, kicking Dame-Tsuna harshly (and harder than Reborn, which could REALLY hurt)  
"S-sorry nii-san!" Dame-Tsuna said, crawling out of the way.  
"How many times I have to say, stop calling me nii-san! I don't recognize you as a brother!" Yoshimune said, heading towards the kitchen.

Dame-Tsuna got up, holding where his brother kicked, and went after him into the kitchen.

"What the- Who are those people!?" Yoshimune said, looking at 6 people: A boy who looked just like him and Dame-Tsuna, only older, a baby with black suits on, a women with long red-brown hair (AN: Idk how to describe Bianchi's haircolor... Anyways, that's Bainchi), a boy about 18 years old with silk-like brown hair(AN: If you don't get it, this is TYL Fuuta!), a boy about his age with black, curly hair, and a Chinese girl his age with black braided hair.

"Oh, Yoshimune! The person who looks just like you is your cousin Tsunayoshi, and these are his family!" said Nana, while cooking breakfast.

'I'm glad Kaa-san is a little off... The excuse we told her went through...' thought Dame-Tsuna, watching hiis beother who had wide, open eyes.

_~Flashback~_

_"So where are you guys going to stay?" asked Dame-Tsuna, still sorting whats going on._

_"Well, this house, obviously." said Reborn, ready to get out of the room.  
_

_"How are you going to explain him who completely looks like me!?" asked Dame-Tsuna, trying to hold Reborn back.  
"I will just say I'm your cousin, and Reborn is my family, because I know our kaa-san is a little off." said Tsunayoshi, also walking towards the door._

_"Oh yes, I'm going to bring some of our familgia from our world, so you should know about them." said Reborn, handing him some papers, and jumoing out the door. "W-wait!" Dame-Tsuna yelled._

_"That will be your HW today Dame-Tsuna. Just read and memorize the people on thos paper." said Tsunayoshi, also getting out from the room._

_"O-ok" Dame-Tsuna nodded.  
_

_~That night~_

_'Now lets see...' thought Dame-Tsuna flipping through the papers._

_**Name: Bianchi aka Posison Scorpian  
Sex: Female  
Ability: Poison cooking **'Poison cooking?' ** Flame: Storm **'Flame?'  
**Box Animal: Scorpione De Tempesta**_

_****'I didn't really get it, but sounds scary... The next one...'_

_**Name: Fuuta de la Stella aka Ranking Fuuta  
Sex: Male  
Ability: Ranking**_(AN: He still has his Ranking abilities, just like in the anime!)

_'Hmmmm... Looks like he's good at ranking... Next...'_

_**Name: I-pin  
Sex: Female  
Ability: Gyoza-Ken, Pinzu-Time bomb  
**_

_****'She looks dangerous too' thought Dame-Tsuna, looking towards the clock._

_"Yabe! Its already 12! I need to do school HW!" shrieked Dame-Tsuna, finishing his HW as fast as he can._

_~Flashback end~_

* * *

Done!  
Its kind of short...  
I really don't know when I will update next! Maybe next week?

Well, Ciao ciao~! :)


End file.
